falling to pieces
by Lunar eclipse studios
Summary: What if Sam and Jessica had a child before Jessica died? Follow these one shots of Amity Winchester and her life dealing with her mothers death and her fathers slow descent into the world of the supernatural and madness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This takes place in Sam and Jessica's last year of college. Jessica is 24 and Sam is 24. Imagine the series taken place a few years later. I do not own supernatural or it`s characters. I do own Amity. Mostly one shots, Rated T for bullying and violence

Chapter One: History repeats itself.

Sam heard the thump before anyone else did. Careful not to wake Jessica or two year old Amity, Sam went out to check the living room. Sam felt a swift tug at his shirt collar and was pinned to the grown by another person he couldn`t see. "Nice to see you too Sammy." Said Dean. "Dean?" Asked Sam confused. His brother helped him up as the hall light turns on. "Sam what's wrong?" Asked Jessica tiredly. Amity was balanced on her hit resting her head on her mom's shoulder tiredly. "Daddy?" Said the two year old quietly. "Jess, this is Dean. You met him a few years ago." Said Sam turning to Dean. "Who`s the kid? You babysitting?" Asked Dean clearly not hearing the little girl call Sam daddy. "This is Amity remember, I called you about her?" He asked taking Amity from Jess. "This is Amity?" He asked looking at the little girl. Amity had her thumb in her mouth and was almost asleep. "Amity, this is Uncle Dean." Sam said to the little girl. She perked up at the stranger. "Unca Dee?" She said her head cocked to one side. "Hi." Said Dean not paying her any attention really. "Look Sam, I have some really important family stuff to talk to you about, so…." Said Dean. "No, what you have to say you can say to me and Jess." Said Sam standing closer to Jessica. "Fine, Dad's been on a hunting and he hasn`t been back for a few days." Said Dean not able to hide the panic in his voice. "Jess if you`ll excuses us." He said handing Amity to Jess. "Okay." Said Jess confused walking back to Amity`s bedroom to put her to sleep. "I told you, I`m not dragging Jess and Amity into this." Said Sam pulling his sweatshirt over his head. "Well why are even coming with me?" Asked Dean, slamming the Impala trunk. "Because you and Dad are the only family I really have besides Jess and Amity, and I`m not letting you do this by yourself." Said Sam. Jess watched them from the window. There goes the man she loved. She smiled at him hoping he would return as soon as possible. "Mama." Cried Amity at her bed. Jess turned and smiled at her daughter. "Hey sugar, you ready for bed?" She said sweetly. "Daddy?" Asked Amity confused. "Daddy`s gone on a business trip, he`ll be back before you know it." Said Jess. Amity nodded her head and fell asleep. Jess walked and fell on her bed. She was asleep in seconds.

TIME SKIP….

Sam flopped down on his bed. It was good to be back after the first hunting trip he had been on since Amity was born. He heard the faucet running in the bathroom and figured Jess was there. Sam sat up as he heard a small cry coming from Amity's room. He walked over and opened the door seeing a crying Amity in her bed. "Hey sweet pea, what's wrong?" Asked Sam kneeling by her bed. "Mama!" She cried pointing towards the celling. Sam looked up in horror as he saw his fiancé pinned to the celling dead. Fire exploded behind Jess`s body and filled the room. Sam could only watch in horror as Amity's room was engulfed in flames. "Jess!" He screamed. "Sammy!" He heard his brother yell. Sam snapped out of his shock and grabbed Amity. The two ran to Dean and the trio ran outside as the dorm room burned to the grown. Police sirens and ambulances flooded the streets as horror struck college kids watched the dorm burn. Sam sat on the hood of the Impala, Amity's head buried in his shoulder. "What do we do now?" Asked Dean. "We find the thing that killed Mom and Jess." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Set in Season four, Amity is 5 and this is when Sam had left Dean and was working at a dinner recovering from demon blood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""So what`s your poison?" Asked Wendy a barista at a dinner Sam worked at. "What are you talking about?" He asked continuing to wash dishes. "I recognize a fellow recover." She said smiling. She pulled a coin from her pocket. "Three years sober." She said proudly. "So what pushed you to change, my sister pushed me." Wendy said counting the money in the cash register. "Well." Sam said. He was cut off by the sound of the dinner door swinging open. "Daddy!" Cried Amity running to Sam. "Hey Am, Did Uncle Bobby drop you off?" Sam asked sweeping her up and putting her on his hip. Amity nodded her head vigorously. "Look! I drew you a picture." She cried holding up a piece of paper." She said. "That's me, that's Uncle Dean, that`s Uncle Bobby, and that's you." She said proudly pointing to each stick figure. "That`s wonderful Am." He said. Sam nodded towards the little girl smiling up at him. "Her." Sam said. Wendy nodded understanding him. "Now why don`t you go sit in a booth and finish your homework, missy." Said Sam. Amity giggled and jumped down to it in a booth. "Your wife also push you?" She asked looking over at the laughing little girl writing on a piece of paper. "No actually, my fiancé died when Amity was only two." Said Sam. "I guess that's how it started." Wendy nodded her head, "Losing family is a slippery slope but it`s good you pulled back up for you and your daughter." She said. "Yeah, I love that girl more than anything in the world." Sam said. "I would too if I had kids." She said. "Hey! Get back to work!" Yelled their boss from the back room. "Back to the grind." Said Wendy going to brew coffee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Amity is 5. Set before Sam stopped Lucifer.

"They laughed at me and pushed me down." Said Amity. Sam had recently enrolled her into a private school for kindergarten and stayed in town for the whole year. "I cried and they called me crybaby." She said looking out the window. She stared to cry again, "I was so scared." She said between sniffles. Sam pulled the car into an empty parking lot. He turned to face her. "You need to tell them to shut up!" Sam said tired of his kid being pushed around and bullied every day. Amity got really quiet. She had stopped crying and was looking down at her cupped hands. "But daddy….. That would be mean." She said quietly. Sam looked at his daughter and blinked several times dumb founded. Sam sat in the back seat with her and wrapped her in a big hug. "I`m so sorry." He said as she cried into his jacket. " _How could kids be so cruel to such a nice girl_?" Sam thought.

 _Xxx_

"Then she said, but daddy that would be mean." Sam explained to Dean as Amity played in the front room. "So she will take the worst beating but refuses to be mean to them?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah." Sam said quietly. "What an amazing kid. Those little brats would be dead by now if they messed with me." Dean said. "She has the kindest heart, just like Jess. I guess she won`t take up the family business." Sam said smiling. "Looks like you got your wish Sammy.' Said dean patting Sam's shoulder and walking away to get a beer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy it`s Christmas eve." Said Amity looking out the motel window. It was late December and snow had fallen in the Maine area. "That`s nice Am." Sam said typing on his computer not paying any attention to her. Amity frowned and walked over to Dean who was reading a magazine on his bed. "Uncle Dean it`s Christmas tomorrow." Amity said trying to get his attention. "Okay munchkin." Dean said looking at his magazine. Amity growled in frustration and stomped over to her coloring books. The green Christmas trees and golden wrapped presents seemed to mock her as she knew she never get that. They have never had a proper Christmas and it frustrated Amity to no end. "Hey kiddo, we`re going out on a hunt remember the password?" Sam told Amity grabbing his jacket. "Led Zeppelin rules." She grumbled rolling her eyes. "Cheer up munchkin, where's your Christmas spirt?" Dean joked. "Does this mean we`ll have Christmas?" Amity asked perking up. Dean laughed, "We`re hunters Am." Sam glared at his brother but didn`t say anything. The two brothers left for the night. Amity rolled her eyes. "They never want to do anything fun. I bet mom would want to have Christmas." She whispered to no one.

Xxx

"Do you really think this will work?" Sam asked dean. "Of course she`s been begging for a "real" Christmas for years." Reassured Dean. The two of them finished buying decorations and presents for Amity. "Well let`s go before next Christmas, can we please Sam?" Asked Dean annoyed. Sam was trying to buy the perfect gifts for Amity. "Yeah, let`s go." Said Sam finally finding the right presents. It was around midnight when they finally left the store. The plan was to sneak into the hotel room and prepare an amazing Christmas for the first time. As they drove up to the motel room all lights in their room was off so they knew the cost was clear. They quickly unlocked the door and set up all the decorations. The tree, presents, stockings, and all were up. The place looked so Christmas-like. Sam looked over at Amity sleeping soundly on the couch. Her thumb was tucked in her mouth even though she denied the habit. Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead and flopped down on his motel bed to sleep. The next morning came bright and early. "Daddy, Daddy wake up!" Amity screamed jumping up and down on Sam`s bed. Sam bolted up with a start. "Okay sweetie, what`s wrong?" Sam asked playing dumb. "Santa came and he brought decorations!" Declared Amity and she ran to the small tree pointing at the 10 gifts. Sam smiled and sat down next to his daughter on the floor. "What`s going on?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck, yawning. "Uncle Dean! Look Santa came!" Amity yelled wrapping her arms around Dean`s leg in a big hug. "I guess you had me wrong Am.' Dean said placing a hand on her head. "I`m going to get coffee, why don`t you too start to open presents?" Dean asked throwing on his coat. He hadn`t bothered to change his clothes from last night's fiasco. "Do you have to leave?" Amity whined. "You know how Uncle Dean is without his coffee." Sam said "Fine." Agreed Amity. Dean left the room and Amity and Sam turned to the pile of gifts waiting under the tree. "Remember you still have a stocking.' Sam reminded her. "This is the best Christmas!" Amity declared and hugged Sam. Sam smiled and hugged his daughter back. Amity giggled and started to rip open the first present. The label said it was from her dad. She moved slower and slower as the last of the wrapping paper came off the gift. She held it tight in her hands and had a flashback.

 _Amity squealed and giggled as her mom held her. The barley one year old loved it when her mom held her and sang to her. The golden locket that hung around Jessica`s neck seemed like a treasure to the toddler and Amity reached for the gleaning object. "Very funny Am, but it`s time for little girls to get some shut eye." Jessica laughed. Amity was placed in her crib and Jessica walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Amity fell asleep with visions of the pretty and special object still implanted in her mind._

"It`s just like the one Mommy had." Amity whispered. "I know it`s not an exact match but I thought you would like something that looked like hers`." Sam said. Amity was silent, she could not speak words. "Do you not like it?" Sam asked worried. "I love it!" Amity shouted and threw her arms around his neck. She softly sniffled a few times before looking at the necklace again. "Can you put it on me?" She asked him. Sam nodded and moved back her golden blond hair and placed the gold chain round her neck. "This is definitely the best Christmas ever." She said. "It is Am." Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Amity coughed in the backseat of the impala. "You okay munchkin?" Dean asked looking at the rearview mirror. "Fine Uncle Dean." She said looking out the window. "You sure?" Dean pushed. "Yes." Amity said. She was unusually quiet that day. Around 9 pm, they arrived at a motel in California. Amity slowly got out of the car and walked to the motel doors. "You okay Am? You usually have more energy when we`re in a new town?" Sam asked walking beside her. "Just tired I guess." Amity said. That was wrong, Amity was never tired and had more energy than girls five times her age. Something was definitely wrong. They walked into their motel room and Amity flopped onto the couch also as soon as her head hit the pillow. "What do you think is wrong?" Dean asked. "I don`t know, maybe seasonal allergies?" Sam said. "Yeah, I guess so." Dean said. For the next five hours Amity woke up only to go to the bathroom and drink water. She refused any food Sam offered her. Around 8`o clock Amity woke with a start and bolted to the bathroom. "Amity, you okay?" Sam asked knocking on the bathroom door. The sound of retching and coughing was his answer. The sound of the toilet flushing and the bathroom door unlocking came. Amity walked tired and paled faced out of the bathroom wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Amity what`s wrong?" Sam asking getting down on knee to face her. "Stared as a dry throat then stomach started to hurt, now this." Amity said weakly. Sam picked her up, "Let`s get you back to bed." He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Try to get some sleep Am." Sam looked over at the other bed. Dean was fast asleep, he could sleep through anything. Even Amity`s sickness. "Daddy?" Amity asked. "Yes princess." Sam said. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Amity asked. "Sure Am." Sam said sitting next to her on the bed and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." Amity said snuggling next to Sam. "Love you too princess." Sam said/span/p 


End file.
